Fifty Sentences about Steve Rogers
by peacefulsands
Summary: Written for the 1sentencefic challenge to write 1 sentences for each of 50 prompts, all on the subject of Steve Rogers, Captain America.


**Fifty Sentences About Steve Rogers a.k.a. Captain America**

**Written for the 1sentencefic challenge of 50 prompts -1 sentence for each prompt.**

****Disclaimer :** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>Sound – Waking up in this new world everything has changed; it's loud and the noise is mechanical and electronic but Steve misses most the familiarity of the human voices from the life he knew before.

**2.**Taste – Foods taste different now in a world of wealth and prosperity so different to his life in the Forties; a multitude of choices that mean little to a palate that was used to war-time rations and Depression poverty.

**3.**Party – He's been told to mingle, socialize at a Stark party; he's only reminded of how much of an outsider he really is.

**4.**Hot – He remembers when 'hot' used to refer to food and the weather, not men like him.

**5.**Flee – Nothing makes him want to flee more than all the media attention; he wants to be left alone to do his job, not paraded like a circus act.

**6.**Apology – He and Tony don't get off on the right foot, but it's debatable which of them is most to blame; it takes them time to build up to giving and accepting each other's apology.

**7.**Pride – There are lots of things that he can take pride in about his actions and his beliefs; the press interest in his physical appearance is irrelevant.

**8.**Denial – He'd like to live in denial, pretend he didn't spend sixty-some years in ice without aging; he'd like to have survived in his own time and had that dance with Peggy.

**9.**Mess – This world is a mess, but he's not convinced it's any more of a mess than it was in his own time.

**10.**Fate – Fate has obviously doomed him to a life in the shadow of a Stark when it comes to meeting people . . . women.

**11.**Stay – He still doesn't know what he would have done if Fury hadn't told him to stay.

**12.**Leave – If he were to leave, he'd be alone and lost in this modern world; somehow this is better.

**13.**Moon – He listens as Tony talks about his plans and designs; he smiles at the thought of this man reaching for the moon and making it seem possible – of course Tony spoils it all by telling him man's already been there and it wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

**14.**Brand – Everywhere he looks there are brand names he doesn't recognize, foodstuffs that he has no idea what to do with and products that he's not even sure he wants to know what they do; he wonders if he'll grow used to it, if it will ever feel normal.

**15.**Charity - He feels like a charity case, living on borrowed time, in clothes given to him by Shield with no home and nowhere to go.

**16.**Second Best – There was a time in his life when even second best seemed too much to hope for.

**17.**Passion – He's passionate about the things he believes in : he believes that Tony could be so much more than he pretends to be.

**18.**Fever – Modern life is lived at some kind of fever pitch that suits Tony well, Steve misses the pace of the world he knew before.

**19.**Hug – Supersoldier serum may have changed his body, kept him alive in the ice, but inside he's still the same little boy who needed a hug from his mother.

**20.**Smoke – He's surrounded by smoke and carnage, but for the minute he can rest for the Avengers have done what they came to do and eliminated the threat.

**21.**Gloat – It's rare that Tony makes such an absolute fool of himself and shows even the remotest sign of embarrassment; Steve has to clamp down hard on the urge to gloat when he sees it.

**22.**Judge – He knows he needs to learn not to judge this world, these people, by his own measures; he's the one out of place and time, the one who needs to learn to change.

**23.**Defense – He's willing to be his country's first line of defense, but it's better to be there with a team.

**24.**Sick – He'll never forget what it was like to always be the one fighting sickness, if not his own then that of his parents; it's taught him to value his gained health and vitality.

**25.**Altered State – He remembers how he used to watch his friends drink and get drunk and envy them that momentary respite from the weight of the world.

**26.**Slow – The time he grew up in never seemed slow-paced until he was faced with the reality of this new modern world.

**27.**Tempted – Often he's tempted to argue with Tony, but sometimes he realizes that there are layers to Tony that he doesn't really understand.

**28.**New – Learn something new every day takes on a whole new meaning waking up sixty some odd years after you were meant to die.

**29.**Hold On – He wishes he could find something to hold on to in this world, something that felt real and not like it came out of some futuristic fantasy novel or a figment of Howard's imagination.

**30.**Safe – He'll fight to keep this world safe, just like he fought before against the Red Skull; he owes it to the innocent people to try and make the world a better place.

**31.**Shock – He wonders how long it will be before the shock wears off at the things he sees in everyday life, emblazoned on billboards or splashed across the television screen.

**32.**Serious –Nick Fury always looks so serious, like there's no joy to be found in this world; Steve hopes that's not the case, because he needs to find something to live for.

**33.**Desk – He hopes that leading the Avengers isn't going to tie him to a desk, then again he doesn't want to be continually fighting battles either : he wants the world to be a better place than that for everyone.

**34.**Apron – He remembers the warmth and love he always felt at the sight of his mother wearing her apron, cooking on their stove at home, no matter how bad the world outside seemed to be at the time : it was moments like that that made him into the man he is today, not the serum that changed him physically.

**35.**Breakfast – Breakfast has changed, but it's a meal he enjoys nonetheless; with a metabolism like his he needs to set himself up for the day.

**36.**Harm – He doesn't wish the man any real harm, but there are times he just wants to punch Tony Stark and be done listening to him : he's not quite sure how or when that feeling changed to just wanting him to see the world differently and wanting to show him how.

**37.**Muscle – He's never regretted agreeing to try the serum, becoming the man he is today; he only wishes that more people could see that beyond the increased muscle tone, strength and height, he's the same man he was before.

**38.**Sharp – His eyes are sharp, as is his mind; he needs to work on his wit before he'll be able to outsmart Tony Stark.

**39.**Fix – There's no easy fix for a team made of such disparate characters; he just needs to make them see that this is about the team and what they can achieve, not the individuals.

**40.**Flicker – Sometimes just before he falls asleep there's a flicker at the side of his vision; he wonders if it's the ghosts of his past trying to send him a message : generally he's too tired to figure it out by then.

**41.**Sweet – His mother had always said he had a sweet tooth, but the sweetness of today's food makes him wince and brings tears to his eyes; then again, maybe he's just grown up.

**42.**Art –He still finds refuge in a pencil and paper and the time to sketch the world around him.

**43.**Shade – He'd be happy in the shade, out of the limelight, but he can't achieve what he needs to if he hides away.

**44.**Intelligent – He'd always thought he was a reasonably intelligent man, standing up for what he knew from his learning and his experience; he has much to prove now in a world so changed.

**45.**Blood – He'd prefer to vanquish evil without bloodshed, but he'll settle for without innocent blood shed when he has to.

**46.**Laughter – The sound of laughter, genuine and heartfelt is enough to make his day brighter.

**47.**Hair – He's used to washing and brushing his hair with a regular trip to the barber; shopping now for hair products is so much more complicated than he remembers it being.

**48.**Nature – It's in his nature to look for the best in people, and he's determined not to let that trait fail him.

**49.**Speak Up – He's always been willing to speak up for what he believed in, no matter how often it got him beaten up when he was younger; he sees no reason to change now, particularly as more people are likely to listen.

**50.**Animal – When he first got this new body, he felt like a bull in a china shop, all his new size and power making him feel uncontrollable, strange and wrong : now it feels right.


End file.
